Every Time it Rains
by silthara
Summary: Once, a woman found love. Though the love was lost, she had found love again through another. Yet, it did nothing to quell the pain of her loss. A loss that she always remembered when it would rain.


**Beginning Author Note: This is based on the song Every Time it Rains by Ace of Base.**

**Cover art is by Lollyst of deviantart. If I'm going to use a cover, you better believe that the author is getting credit.**

* * *

><p>Ruby rushed in the door of the meager apartment that she shared with Weiss and slammed the door shut, leaving her in the entry way of the apartment. She shut the door so hard that she almost splintered the door frame. As she heard the thunder, she collapsed on her knees and leaned against the door. "I won't cry. I won't cry!", thought Ruby as she felt her chest tighten up.<p>

With a great flash that poured through a window across the room, thunder could be heard. As she tried to block out the sounds of the impeding storm, she felt the tears begin to form. She choked out a short sob as the scene played itself in her mind.

As water dripped from her hair, she looked in front of her as she leaned against the door. She could almost see a certain event happening all over again.

* * *

><p>"Hurry Jaune! It's raining cats and dogs!", cried Ruby as she bounded up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment complex. Jaune was hot on her heels. The two were soaked to the bone and the weather didn't plan on letting up any time soon.<p>

Ruby had already fished out the keys from her skirt pocket as she ran for the door. When she stopped to quickly unlock the door, Jaune had almost collided with her. As Ruby unlocked the dead bolt, she realized she could hear Jaune's teeth chattering. After the door knob was unlocked, the two entered and quickly shut the door.

Ruby turned to her left and entered the tiny kitchen. As she began the process of making hot cocoa, she heard the sound of a waterlogged something landing on the tile in the entry way. "Jaune? You okay in there?", asked Ruby out of concern.

"Ye-yea, just had to ge-e-t out of my hoodie. Di-didn't expect my shirt to come off with it.", called out Jaune from the entryway. It didn't take long for the cocoa to be done. Ruby left the kitchen to hand Jaune a mug of hot cocoa goodness. Ruby watched as Jaune gladly accepted the mug, a warm smile on his face.

As Ruby watched Jaune savor the cocoa, she felt a warm feeling slowly spread through her body. "I'll get you a towel.", said Ruby as she headed for the bathroom. When she returned, she was greeted by that same smile and warmth.

"Thanks.", said Jaune as he accepted the towel, his smile growing a bit. As Ruby took a sip from her mug, she felt her body grow warm again and she doubted it was from the cocoa. Ruby didn't know when she began to feel like this. It only happened with Jaune and she was pretty sure what that feeling was called.

* * *

><p>As the scene faded from Ruby's eyes, tears were streaming down her face as she openly cried. As the thunder storm raged and poured copious amounts of rain, Ruby's heart crumbled. Memories slowly began coming back to her as raw emotion gripped her heart.<p>

"Jaune...", whispered Ruby as she picked herself up from the cold tile. At points, Ruby found it hard to even breathe as she slowly made her way from the entryway into the living room, using the wall as support. Ruby followed the living room wall until she reached the frame that led to the two bedrooms, one of which served as Weiss's office.

Ruby closed her eyes to avoid looking at the bathroom, the place where a multitude of things had occurred between her and Jaune. Some of those things had been innocent while others were more amorous and personal in nature.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want the first shower?", asked Jaune as Ruby as led him to the bathroom, his hand in one hand and her mug in the other.<p>

"I'm sure.", said Ruby as they entered the bathroom together. "The towels are in here.", said Ruby as she opened a cabinet underneath the sink. "Don't use the white towels or Weiss'll bite our heads off.", said Ruby as she pulled out a dark red towel for herself.

Jaune slid past her and picked out a towel. As Jaune turned away from her, Ruby set her towel on the counter, approached Jaune from behind, and wrapped her arms around Jaune. She felt his body tense up as she gently pushed her breasts into his back. She leaned up a little to whisper into Jaune's ear.

"If taking the first shower bothers you, we could just take one together.", whispered Ruby as she slowly ran her hands up Jaune's chest, stopping them just short of reaching his shoulders. She studied Jaune's face as he turned his head to try and look at her.

She could see the look of slight disbelief on Jaune's face as a blush began to spread across his face. Through her hands, Ruby could feel Jaune's heartbeat beginning to pick up. A few moments of silence passed between the two adults.

When that same smile of warmth replaced the look on Jaune's face, Ruby felt her heart start soaring through the clouds. Jaune turned slightly and wound his arm around Ruby's waist, gently pulling her towards him. When Jaune turned, Ruby slid her arms back down around Jaune's waist. As Ruby leaned up against Jaune, they shared their first kiss with each other.

When they parted, Ruby was met with a small chuckle from Jaune. "You know, Yang is going to kill me, right?", asked Jaune as he wrapped his other arm around Ruby's waist. Ruby smiled as she laid her head against his damp chest.

"We can deal with Yang later.", said Ruby as she closed her eyes and listened to comforting sound of Jaune's heart for a moment. "Now, about that shower...", started Ruby as she pulled back so Jaune could undo the claspes of her soaked cloak.

* * *

><p>When Weiss came home, she found a puddle of water in the entry way as she closed her umbrella. "Oh no...", thought Weiss as she looked around the dark, unlit apartment for a light switch. "Ruby?", called out Weiss as she found a switch. When Weiss turned on the living room light, she was greeted with the sight of bit of wet carpet in the shape of boots.<p>

"Well, the land lord isn't going to like that.", idlely thought Weiss as she headed for the only other place Ruby would be. "Well, she made it to our bedroom this time.", thought Weiss as she pushed open the bedroom door.

When Weiss turned on the bedroom light, she found Ruby asleep and in wet clothing on the bed. "Looks like I'll be washing the bedding before going to bed.", thought Weiss as she moved towards the bed. When Weiss sat at the edge of the bed, she felt her chest tighten as she noticed the tear stains on Ruby's face.

Weiss never doubted Ruby's love for her, not once, but it always hurt like hell to see her beloved like this. "Hey, wake up.", said Weiss gently as she barely nudged Ruby. When Ruby slightly opened her eyes, Weiss expected to hear her mumble Jaune's name. It wouldn't have been the first time Ruby had called out for him.

"Weiss?", sleepily asked Ruby. Weiss didn't respond. Instead, she softly ran her hand up and down Ruby's back. When Ruby tried to sit up, Weiss gently pulled her into a hug and just held her in her arms.

As lightning lit up the sky, the sound of thunder elicited a wimper from Ruby. "We'll make it through this storm together, just like the ones before it.", said Weiss softly before she kissed Ruby's forehead. The only response Ruby gave was a small nod.

"Jaune, you dolt. What were you thinking?! How could you go off and get yourself killed?!", thought Weiss as she felt herself tearing up, her heart weighed down with grief as she heard Ruby's crying slowly starting up again. All the while, the storm continued with it's rain, lightning, and thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending note: Perhaps it's a little short. It might even feel "rushed" but if you've read my other story, A Legend, then you know I can get long winded with things. The idea for this one-shot popped into my head out of no-where and stuck with me so hard that it's not funny. So, I breathed a bit of life into it. <strong>

**If at least one person enjoys this, then it was worth losing sleep for the sake of writing it. :)**


End file.
